


Memory Foam, Or: We Bought a House

by ridiculously



Series: Whole Lotta Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Grown Ups, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Functional Adults, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Memory Foam, Teacher Castiel, adventures in real estate, bottom!Castiel, housewarming sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridiculously/pseuds/ridiculously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This mattress is enormous. What the hell do you need a king size for anyway, Dean?"</p><p>The answer to that question was precisely none of Sam's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Foam, Or: We Bought a House

It was a goddamn good thing Sam and his gigantor muscles were in town that weekend.

Dean was broke. Altogether not an entirely new state of affairs for his life, but hiring movers on a mechanic's salary after he'd just spent every last dime of his life's savings on a down payment? Wasn't gonna happen.

Cas had offered to pay for the movers. But he was also just coming to terms with the whole no-longer-on-daddy's-payroll thing, too, so Dean had vehemently prohibited him from shelling out any more money on the move.

Besides, what were little, well, younger anyway, brothers for if not to perform manual labor when his big bro had just bought his first house?

"Sammy, come on! Lift with your legs, not with your back." Dean panted under the weight of carrying the mattress.

"Damnit, Dean. You would have to buy a fucking memory foam mattress. You know these things weigh like twice as much as a regular mattress?" Sam shook his floppy hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, but would a regular mattress remember me? Come on, man, we're almost to the bedroom."

They shuffled down the hall; Sam walking backwards, Dean directing him from the other end of the mattress. Sam banged his elbow on the doorframe and nearly lost his grip.

"Come on, Sammy, pivot! Pivot through the door frame. PIVOT." Dean's hands were sweaty and his back had been aching for hours.

"Who are you, Ross Geller? I can't pivot! This mattress is enormous. What the hell do you need a king size for anyway, Dean?"

The answer to that question was precisely none of Sam's business.

"Where's Cas, anyway? Shouldn't he be the one helping you move your mattress in?"

"You know Cas. He probably got distracted by a bumblebee on his way to the storage place. Besides, it wouldn't be a surprise if he helped move it."

Though now that he thought about it, Dean hadn't seen or heard from Cas since he left to pick up the rest of their stored boxes--mostly his books and Dean's records--earlier in the afternoon. The storage place was only a few miles away and there wasn't nearly enough shit left there to warrant such an extended absence.

Sam had finally managed to maneuver the mattress through the doorway and as it plopped into place on the bedframe, Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Cas's number.

"I…I don't understand…why do I have to say my name?" No matter how many times Dean got Cas's voicemail, he never failed to laugh at the absurd greeting.

"Cas! Where are you, man? You've been gone for hours and I know it doesn't take that long to pick up a few boxes. They weren't even that heavy. Dude, you're missing all the fun."

As soon as Dean hung up the phone, the front door slammed. He rolled his eyes at Sam. "Speak of the devil."

They made their way down the hall and found Cas staggering under the weight of two giant boxes tucked under his chin and several plastic bags hanging from his arms. He wobbled a little, but smiled at Sam and Dean when he saw them.

Dean reached out to grab one of the boxes while Sam took a few of the bags off of Cas's arms. "Thank you, Dean," he said as he placed his own box on the ground and shook out of his trenchcoat. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Castiel," Sam said. "Where ya been?"

Cas looked at Dean, his blue eyes glittering, but he turned to Sam as he answered. "I've been…running errands. Picking up boxes. And things."

"And things?" Dean asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Things. You know. Stuff."

Sam rummaged through the bags he was still holding. "Uh, Dean." Sam held up a set of tongs from one bag. From another, he pulled out a stainless steel spatula with a wooden handle.

"Grill tools?" Dean looked to Cas for an explanation. "Cas, we don't have a grill."

Cas's eyes grew a little wider, a little more innocent and his cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. "Happy housewarming?" he said, and nodded towards the back of the house. Just beyond the sliding glass door, Dean could see a giant, stainless steel monstrosity topped with a red bow.

Dean ran to the deck, followed more slowly by Cas and Sam. He ripped the bow off the grill and opened the lid. The dual racks inside were pristine, the right side shelf had a hidden burner just the right size for a sauté pan. The gas can was already in place and hooked up. Dean turned to Cas and gaped.

"You bought me a grill? This is top of the line. Dude, there's no way we can afford this. I mean, it's a beaut, for sure, but come on, how are we even gonna pay for the steaks to grill on it?"

"Well, it's last year's model, so the hardware store was offering it at a pretty deep discount," Cas replied. "And, uh, I may have dipped into my savings a little. But who cares? We bought a house and a house needs a grill."

Dean threw his arms around Cas and planted a sloppy, but enthusiastic, kiss on his mouth.

Sam cleared his throat. "Guys, I'm right here."

"Sammy, don't you have to go return the Uhaul?" Dean grumbled, but didn't let go of Cas.

Sam sighed, but Dead heard the sliding glass door open and shut, and turned his attention back to Cas's lips.

"So you like it?" Cas asked, flushed and smiling as he pulled away.

"Like it? Jesus, Cas." Dean kissed him again, getting a little grabby with Cas's ass to show him just how much he liked the grill. "Speaking of happy housewarming, I got you something, too." Dean grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him back into the house, down the hall, and into the bedroom.

"Ta-da!" Dean said, as he sat down on the mattress and threw his arms out wide. "Memory foam! It remembers us!"

Whatever response he was expecting from Cas, it certainly was not the one he got. Before he had time to think, Cas dive bombed Dean back into the cushy surface, landing sprawled on top of him with his arms locked around Dean's neck.

Cas covered Dean's face with noisy kisses. His dark hair tickled Dean as his kisses became more haphazard. Cas finally pulled back, smiling at Dean as he rolled over and laid against the cushioned surface.

Dean propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Cas. His eyes were closed, but there was a look of peace etched across his features; one Dean hadn't seen since long before Cas had decided to give up his part in his dad's business.

Cas opened his eyes and smiled. "It's so…squishy." He nuzzled into Dean a bit, the foam adjusting to accommodate his movements without jarring Dean. "And huge."

Dean chuckled, and placed a kiss to the top of Cas's head. "I figured it would be good for you, since you toss and turn all night. Now you can thrash around as much as you want and it won't even wake me up."

Cas pinched Dean's love handle in mock-offense and Dean stretched out on his back. "Man, I can't wait to break this thing in. Why don't we throw some sheets on it and test it out?" Dean turned to wink at Cas and saw heat move through his blue eyes.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean slowly, lazily, tongue moving familiarly against Dean's mouth. "I have a better idea," he said when he pulled back. "Why don't we call Sam and have him pick up steaks on his way back. You'll grill. I'll unpack since I missed most of the heavy lifting earlier. We'll get a little drunk, and then we'll have housewarming sex in every single room after Sam leaves."

"Hmm," Dean said, kissing Cas one more time before pushing himself off the bed. "Yeah, I guess I can get on board with that."

So, Dean called Sam. ("None of that fancy organic shit, Sammy, I want real American beef.") And while the Winchester brothers grilled, and drank, and listened to classic rock filter through the screen door, Cas unpacked. By the time the steaks were done and Sam had, for some horrible reason, chopped vegetables to throw on a salad, Cas had managed to arrange Dean's records, Cas's books, sort out some of the kitchen, and most importantly, make up their bedroom.

They ate on the deck, despite the fact that they had no furniture. Cas had only managed to unpack John and Mary's wedding dishes, so they ate their steaks on the Fancy Plates, and shared beers from a cooler, and watched the sun set over the trees in their new backyard.

When Sam stood to leave, he paused before heading back into the house. "I think you guys are gonna be really happy here," he said, pulling Dean into one of his oversized hugs. He hugged Cas, too, and patted Dean's cheek as he turned to go, a faraway look in his eye.

"Call me when you get back to Kansas," Dean said.

"Figured I'd swing by Bobby's since I'm in the neighborhood. Haven't seen him in a while. I'll probably stay there tonight, and then head out in the morning."

"Sounds good, man. Thanks for your help today."

"Of course, Dean. Can't wait to make you return the favor someday! Goodnight, guys. See ya, Cas."

Dean and Cas stayed on the deck, watching the last of the evening light fade into the woods, every now and then catching the blue and yellow flashes of fireflies through the trees. Dean leaned against Cas's side, sharing sips from the last bottle of beer between them. Cas was warm, his body radiating heat even in the cool evening of early autumn. Cas rested his hand against Dean's thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Cas's neck, just above the collar of the faded Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt he wore. "That's my shirt, you know," Dean said as he nipped at Cas's earlobe. "I like the way it looks on you, baby."

Cas squeezed Dean's thigh. "It is very comfortable. But you know, I think you'd like the way it looks crumpled up on our bedroom floor even more."

Dean laughed into Cas's mouth, his belly tight with desire and his head clouded with lust. He laced his fingers through Cas's and pulled them both up and into the house. The screen door slammed in tandem with Cas's hips crowding Dean against the kitchen counter.

Dean twisted his fingers through Cas's hair, pulling their mouths together. Their tongues danced tipsily; their shared breath warm and tasting like beer. "Mmm," Dean moaned as Cas's thumbs stroked his hipbones through his t-shirt, the sensation going straight to his dick. He slipped his fingers through Cas's belt loops and twisted so that Cas was pressed against the counter. Dean dipped his mouth to the hollow at Cas's throat and lifted him onto the counter. "I don't think this shirt is gonna make it to our bedroom tonight," Dean said as he planted kisses down Cas's torso.

Cas moaned when Dean sunk his teeth into the soft skin just beneath his belly button and helpfully raised his arms so Dean could lift the shirt off over Cas's head. Dean popped the button on Cas's fly, palming his growing cock through the denim. Cas shivered at the touch and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean grabbed Cas around the waist and hoisted him off the counter, struggling under their combined weight as he stumbled towards the couch. He unceremoniously dropped Cas on the cushions and sank down to the floor between his legs.

"Ngh, Dean, yes, please," he mumbled as Dean unzipped Cas's fly. Cas's hands scrubbed through Dean's short hair, fingernails carving runnels and sending lightning bolts of desire from Dean's scalp straight to his toes. Dean mouthed a trail from Cas's navel to the opening of his boxers. He lifted Cas's hips, suddenly desperate to divest his lover of all traces of fabric. Pants and boxers pooled at Cas's feet, Dean planted a delicate kiss to Cas's head. Dean wanted to devour him in one go, but instead, he took his time. He nosed at the tufts of curly black hair covering Cas's crotch. It smelled like sweat, and dust, and _Cas_ and Dean was gone, lost in him all over again, like the first time they'd met. He sucked the bead of precome from Cas's dick, then swallowed him down.

Dean gripped Cas's hips for stability, holding on so tightly he was sure Cas would have bruises in the morning. He bobbed up and down Cas's length, each time twisting on the way down and laving his tongue along the underside on the way up. Cas jerked his hips and moaned, never taking his eyes off of Dean. "Ugh, yes, you're so good, Dean." Cas stroked Dean's head, resting his hands on his shoulders, then moving his fingers back through his hair. "Mmfph," Cas muttered as Dean hummed in his throat. His own dick was straining against his jeans, but he didn't care. He could listen to Cas come to pieces all night.

"Mmf, Dean, I'm close. I'm so close." Dean made an executive decision. He fisted the base of Cas's cock and pulled his mouth off. Cas's eyes, pupils so large, the blue was almost black, grew even wider.

"Memory foam, Cas." Dean stood and pulled Cas with him as he turned toward the bedroom. Behind him, Cas pawed at Dean's t-shirt, trying to pull it off and walk at the same time. Dean pulled his belt loose and had just managed to undo his fly when they crossed the threshold. The bed was made up in thin flannel sheets, but Dean didn't care. At the moment, he was hobbling with one leg stuck in his jeans and the other leg out, while Cas was still attempting to pull his t-shirt off. Dean's foot finally came free and then Cas was on him, pouncing them both back onto the mattress.

"Dean. Get naked this instant or so help me god..." Dean pulled his shirt over his head immediately and latched his lips onto Cas's. He rolled them over, lying on top of Cas, skin to skin from their foreheads to their toes.

"Better?" Dean asked, rolling his hips down into Cas's. The slip slide of their cocks, wet and warm and raw, was overwhelming, and Dean wanted more.

"Much...ahhh...better," Cas got out, between thrusts to meet him.

"Please, please tell me," Dean's breath shuddered each time they moved together. "Uh, please tell me you found the lube while you were unpacking?"

Cas kissed Dean, deep and hungry. Then he pulled back, squirmed to the night stand and opened the drawer. He passed the tube to Dean and kissed him again.

They sank into the memory foam together, Dean working first one slick finger, then two, into Cas's tight heat. He intended on teasing, on easing Cas open with slow, delicate strokes, but Cas seemed to have other plans. He ground down onto Dean's fingers, and when Dean added a third, Cas turned animalistic, practically growling, "I'm ready, Dean. Fuck me, oh god, Dean. Please, fuck me."

Dean lubed himself up and dove into Cas. His legs became a vise around Dean's waist and before Dean could set their rhythm, Cas bucked against him. Dean threw his weight into Cas, sinking deeper each time he pushed into him. "God, Cas. So warm, so tight, baby. Nggh." Cas seized around him after a particularly deep thrust.

"There, there. Ugh, again, Dean. Faster." Cas's legs squeezed him tighter each time Dean grazed his prostate. Dean was flying on the sensation, riding high on Cas's moans, and their sweaty skin gliding against each other, and their new house settling around them. Their new mattress welcoming them into this new chapter. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas's pale pink lips. They were chapped and rough, but always so pliant under Dean's full mouth. Dean ground into Cas again and again, and reached a hand between them to stroke Cas's dick in time with his movements.

"You ready, baby?" Dean asked. He looked down at Cas, felt like he was swimming in the oceans of his eyes. Everything he could ever want, would ever need, was reflected back to him in Cas's face.

Cas pulled Dean down into a kiss so fierce, the last of Dean's strength crashed away from him. He came with a full-body jerk; Cas coming right after. They shook together, holding each other's gaze as their bodies came down.

Dean kissed him lightly, tenderly. "That was intense."

"You know, Dean, the last time we went camping, that too was in tents." Cas said, matter-of-factly.

Dean roared with laughter, unable to keep the fondness he felt for Cas in check. He collapsed onto Cas's chest and allowed himself to vibrate with joy.

Gradually, Dean's laughter turned to chuckles, which turned to more of a pleasant, cat-like hum as Cas stroked his sweaty hair. "We should get cleaned up," Dean eventually said. Cas nodded and pushed them both up off the bed.

While Cas showered, Dean did a quick once over through the house. He made sure the grill was off. He closed and locked the doors. He stacked the dishes in the sink, and made sure the boxes in the living room were at least pushed off to the side so they wouldn't trip over them if they got up in the middle of the night. Dean padded back to their bedroom, ignoring the clothes strewn across the floor. He fumbled through a drawer or two, unsure of what clothes Cas had been able to unpack. It didn't seem that any of his own had taken up permanent residence yet, so he settled on a pair of Cas's plaid pajama pants.

Dean slid into bed and watched Cas rub a towel through his hair. His eyes were drooping by the time he felt Cas's warm body curl against him.

"Welcome home, Dean," Cas said around a yawn. Dean felt Cas's lips against the side of his neck and turned his body into the touch.

They laid facing each other, like two parenthesis curled around the statement of their new life. "Welcome home, baby," Dean whispered as he slipped off into sleep.

That night, for the first time since they'd met, Cas didn't toss and turn.


End file.
